Night with You
by Cloverren
Summary: Malam dingin tidak membuat Akashi menyerah tentang perasaannya, untuk mendapatkan seseorang yang spesial dalam hidupnya dia dengan senang hati melakukan apapun. Shonen ai, pairing AkaKuro! Don't like, please don't read!
1. Chapter 1

**Rating: T**

**Desclaimer: Kurobasu hanya milik Tadatoshi-sensei, bukan milik Author**

**Warnigs: Shonen-Ai, typos, dll**

**Like? review**

**Title: Confession**

**Enjoy yourself**

* * *

Malam di musim dingin ini tidak tidak terlalu buruk untuk pemikiran seorang Akashi Seijurou. Dia sedang menunggu di sebuah taman sambil menyandarkan diri dibawah pohon yang besar. Di sampingnya banyak warna-warni lampu dari pusat kota. Dengan_ coat_ hitam musim dingin dengan memakai celana hitam dan sepatu hitam pula. Saat ini dia sedang menunggu seseorang yang begitu spesial dimatanya. Dia tersenyum saat melihat sosok yang ditunggunya berlari kearahnya.

"Haah...hah..Akashi-kun, maaf aku terlambat..haah." Pemuda surai biru langit mencoba mengatur nafasnya setiba di depan Akashi.

"Hari ini aku maafkan, tetapi lain waktu _tidak akan, _Tetsuya." jawabnya. Kuroko hanya mengangguk pelan mengerti.

Akhirnya mereka berdua berjalan-jalan kesetiap sudut kota, belum ada dari mereka yang mau buka perbincangan, Akashi melirik ke sampingnya, melihat wajah Kuroko berwajah datar seperti biasanya. Malam ini dia berencana untuk mengajaknya kencan namun mungkin Kuroko tidak menganggap ini sebuah kencan melainkan hanya pertemuan teman lama saja.

"Tetsuya, mau makan di sana?" tawar Akashi menunjuk kedai Udon.

"Boleh, Akashi-kun." jawab Kuroko tersenyum.

Mereka berjalan mendekati kedai tersebut dan mereka berdua masuk ke dalam menempati meja yang kosong. Posisi mereka berhadap-hadapan, Akashi bisa memperhatikan sosok Kuroko didepannya. Merasa diperhatikan Kurokopun ikut menatap datar Akashi. Mereka saling bertatapan sampai akhirnya Kuroko menyerah, akan ada sesuatu yang bahaya kalau berani menatap lama mantan kapten tim basketnya saat SMP . Dia melirik kearah bawah dan memainkan tangan, Kuroko tidak tahu ingin berbicara apa dengan mantan kaptennya. Walaupun Akashi sudah tidak lagi menjadi kaptennya tapi dia tetap menghormatinya.

"_Irasaimasse_! Boleh saya catat pesanan Anda?" tanya seorang pelayan kedai Udon.

Akashi dan Kuroko melihatnya dan mulai memesan makanan, dalam diri Akashi dia juga belum pernah memakan makanan pinggiran seperti ini. Dia biasanya akan pergi kerestoran yang berbintang, namun ini demi Kuroko. Dia orang yang tidak terlalu suka dengan menghamburkan uang, Akashi saat ini bersyukur bisa berduaan dengan Kuroko. Dia awalnya agak ragu untuk mengajaknya keluar, tapi akhirnya dirinya sangat senang saat Kuroko menerima ajakannya. Dan malam ini juga, dia berniat mengungkapkan perasaannya pada surai langit didepannya itu.

"Tetsuya, bagaimana perasaanmu di klub basket Seirin?" tanya Akashi membuka suasana yang canggung ini.

Kuroko menatapnya dan berhenti memainkan jari-jari tangannya yang ada di bawah meja, Akashi tahu kalau daritadi Kuroko bingung untuk berbicara sesuatu, makanya dia mencoba membukanya.

"Umm..aku senang disana, Akashi-kun. Kagami-kun dan yang lainnya sangat mencintai basket."kata Kuroko senang.

Akashi tahu kalau Kuroko akan senang dengan klub barunya itu, tapi dia tidak senang kalau Kuroko begitu senangnya dibandingkan dengan klub lamanya saat di Teiko.

"Tapi, aku tidak akan lupa kesenangan saat di klub kita dulu, Akashi-kun. Saat itu, kita selalu memenangkan beberapa kejuaraan dan kita merayakannya bersama. Hal itu tidak bisa kulupakan dengan mudah." lanjut Kuroko tersenyum manis didepannya.

Akashi mendengarnya langsung menyeringai menakutkan, jika dia sudah mendapatkan Kuroko-nya dia akan membuatnya melihat hanya Akashi dimatanya selamanya. Dia tidak mau surai biru langit itu dekat dengan siapapun kecuali dirinya seorang. Apalagi saat ini mereka bersekolah di tempat yang terpisah jauh, tapi hal itu tidak menjadi masalah bagi Akashi. Dia bisa melakukan apapun sesukanya layaknya dia seorang Raja yang berkuasa. Akashi akan terus membuat Kuroko menjadi miliknya, mau tidak mau harus Akashi lakukan. Tapi, dia juga tidak bisa memaksa perasaan Kuroko sendiri. Dia membenci membuat Kuroko sedih apalagi membuatnya menangis. Akashi akan menjadi pria yang _gentleman,_ dia tidak mau menyakiti Kuroko nantinya.

Sesaat beberapa lama kemudian mereka telah selesai makan malam dan beranjak keluar dari kedai. Saat ini, pasangan surai Merah dan biru berjalan beriringan di pinggir-pinggir laut. Akashi mencoba mengambil tangan Kuroko dan mengajaknya ke suatu tempat. Pemuda biru hanya pasrah saat tangannya ditarik oleh pemuda merah di depannya. Mereka berdua telah sampai di sebuah puncak dan disitu ada kuil, disana juga dapat melihat pemandangan pernak-pernik cahaya dari atas. Kuroko melihatnya sangat terpukau, matanya tidak lepas dari pemandangan tersebut. Akashi hanya bisa tersenyum menatap sosok surai biru muda di depannya, sekarang mereka hanya berdua dan suasana begitu sepi. Terlihat nafas-nafas mereka mengeluarkan uap dingin. Akashi menelan ludah, momen ini tidak boleh di sia-siakan. Akashi mendekatkan jaraknya dengan Kuroko, pemuda surai biru merasa kalau Akashi mendekat dia segera menoleh ke pemuda merah itu. Dimatanya terlihat kalau dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, Kuroko diam dan mencoba mendengarkan apa yang ingin di katakan mantan kaptennya itu.

"Tetsuya, aku tidak suka dengan basa-basi. Dan aku hanya bilang ini sekali. Jadi, dengarkan dengan baik." kata Akashi dengan nada memerintah.

Kuroko masih dengan tatapan datarnya melihat pemuda merah didepannya, dia juga tidak tahu apa yang mau dikatakan orang yang di depannya ini. Angin dingin mengusap kulit dan rambut mereka, Kuroko mengangkat syal hangatnya menutup mulutnya. Dia sudah kedinginan, tapi dia tidak mau mengecewakan sang_ Emperor_.

Akashi mengambil kedua tangan Kuroko dan menggenggamnya dengan erat, dia tidak mau Kuroko pergi atau kemana, dia harus tahu perasaannya terlebih dahulu. Mata heterokromatik miliknya menatap tajam ke arah manik biru milik Kuroko. Uap dingin saling beradu dari mulut mereka.

"Aku mencintaimu, Tetsuya. Aku ingin kau menjadi milikku. Jangan pernah lari dariku, karena kemanapun kau lari aku masih bisa mengejarmu. Dan juga bila kau menghindar dariku aku dengan senangnya makin mengejarmu dan mendapatkanmu." ungkap Akashi sambil menyeringai kejam. Tapi dia tidak bohong dengan perasaannya, Akashi bisa melihat ekspresi terkejut dari Kuroko. Mungkin dia tidak menyangka kalau sang _Emperor_ bisa jatuh cinta padanya.

Kuroko menunduk dan menatap tanah, dia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. kedua tangannya masih tergenggam oleh tangan Akashi. Saat ini, perasaanya masih belum sama dengan perasaan yang Akashi punya.

"_Gomen _Akashi-kun, tapi aku tidak tahu perasaanku kepada Akashi-kun. Aku hanya merasa kau itu teman yang baik dan selalu peduli. Itu saja Akashi-kun." jawab Kuroko datar.

Pemuda merah tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari sosok biru, dia tidak akan menyerah begitu saja. Dia akan membuat Kuroko juga mencintainya! Harus! Dia seorang Akashi, tidak ada yang mustahil di hidupnya.

"Aku hanya peduli padamu saja, Tetsuya."kata Akashi dingin.

Kuroko bingung mau menjawab pernyataan itu, dia tidak bisa mengelak perasaan mantan kaptennya. Dia hanya bingung dan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Akashi begitu baik dan bertanggung jawab, dia orang yang tidak mengenal kalah. Kuroko tidak percaya kalau Akashi akan menyatakan peraasaan itu padanya.

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu, tetapi ada yang ingin aku lakukan padamu, Tetsuya."

Kuroko mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat wajah Akashi yang sudah menyeringai, dia juga sedikit takut. Tapi dia harus bisa memendam rasa takut itu, dia yakin Akashi tidak akan melakukan hal yang mengerikan.

"Melakukan apa, Akashi-kun?"tanyanya.

Senyumannya semakin melebar, Kuroko masih saja terlihat datar. Tapi Akashi tidak peduli, mungkin di dalam dirinya dia sangat ketakutan.

"Aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta kepadaku, Tetsuya. Kau tahu aku bisa melakukannya. Dan kau tidak bisa mengelaknya, kau harus terima itu. Disaat aku sedang berusaha membuatmu jatuh cinta, aku melarangmu untuk dekat dengan siapapun. Sebab kau adalah milikku." terang Akashi menarik tangannya dan mendekatkan wajah mereka.

"Eh? Akashi-kun?" manik biru beradu dengan manik heterokromatik milik Akashi.

Dalam benak Akashi ingin sekali memiliki bibir Kuroko saat ini, tapi dia harus bersabar dan menahan nafsu buasnya itu. Dia tidak boleh menodai kepolosan pemuda biru ini, yang dia harus lakukan adalah menunggu saat itu tiba.

Akashi melepaskan tangan Kuroko dan mengusap pinggir kepala Kuroko dengan lembut dan tersenyum.

"Ne, Tetsuya apa kau keberatan?"tanya Akashi lembut.

Kuroko baru pertama kalinya melihat rasa perhatian Akashi terhadapnya seperti ini, ingin sekali menjawab kalau dia tidak keberatan tapi kata-kata itu tidak keluar dan akhirnya dia hanya mengangguk pelan. Dan dalam pikirannya yang masih sadar kenapa dia menerimanya, atau dengan kata lain dia juga menginginkan jatuh cinta dengan Akashi. Kuroko malam ini benar-benar senang bercampur bingung. Dia menjadi gelagapan kalau dekat denga sang _Emperor_, pemuda merah hanya diam melihat ekspresi yang kebingungan milik Kuroko dan dia juga bercampur dengan bahagia.

"Ayo, sebaiknya kita pulang."ajak Akashi menarik lagi tangan kanan Kuroko.

Tangannya menggenggam tangan Kuroko. Tanpa sadar Kurokopun membalas genggamannya, entah itu membuatnya terasa hangat.

"Ano..Akashi-kun, aku akan mengantarmu ke stasiun." ucap Kuroko dengan sopan.

"Hmm, tidak perlu. Aku akan dijemput nanti."jawab Akashi senang mengenggam tangan Kuroko dan berjalan berdampingan.

Mereka berdua telah berdiri di depan taman bermain, yang tertumpuk dengan salju. Tangan mereka sudah terlepas dan mereka berdua saling berhadap-hadapan. Kuroko melepas syalnya dan melilitkannya di leher Akashi. Pemuda merah terkejut dengan perlakuan pemuda biru ini, tapi dia senang bukan main. Dirasanya kehangatan dan aroma khas milik Kuroko di syal tersebut.

"_Jaa_~ Akashi-kun. Sampai ketemu lagi."ucap Kuroko beranjak berlari kearah rumahnya.

Akashi melihat kepergian Kuroko yang sudah berlari jauh, masih disentuhnya syal Kuroko yang hangat itu. Benda berharga yang tidak mau dia lepas, bisa dia lihat sebelum kepergian Kuroko, semu merah yang terlukis di pipinya yang putih. Dia tersenyum mengingat itu semua, kenangan untuk malam ini adalah sesuatu yang sangat spesial dibanding malam lainnya. Dia harus menyusun rencana untuk di lain hari untuk Kuroko selanjutnya, dia harus mendapatkan hatinya secepat mungkin.

"Akashi-sama."ucap sopirnya yang sudah mengisyaratkan Akashi untuk masuk ke dalam.

Dia duduk sambil melihat keluar jendela, pernak-pernik lampu di kota Tokyo sangat sesuai dengan pernak-pernik dihatinya. Syal yang tadinya berada di lehernya sekarang ada digenggam erat, seringaian muncul di mulutnya.

"Kau akan menjadi milikku sebentar lagi, Tetsuya." bisiknya.

Dia akan membuat Kuroko jatuh ketangannya, tidak ada yang tidak bisa Akashi lakukan. Dia mengingat kembali wajah Kuroko yang saat itu sedang melihat pemandangan malam dari atas. Dan memandang dekat wajah polosnya dari kedekatan, senyumnya yang menenangkan. Mendapatkan mungkin akan sangat mudah, dia cukup mempersiapkan sesuatu dan juga harus berurusan dengan sekolahnya dulu. Dia juga tidak mau rencananya ada sedikit pengganggu.

.

.

.

_TBC_

* * *

**A/N: ini adalah debut pertama Author mengambil cerita Kurobasu. ^^**

**Gomen, kalau ceritanya masih gaje... m(_ _)m**

**Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Maaf KnB masih punya Tadatoshi-sensei, bukan punya Author.**

**Warnings : typos, shounen ai, cerita kurang nyambung dll ^^**

**Rate : T**

**Title : Let's Meet**

**I hope your enjoy**

* * *

_**Pritttttttt...!**_

Suara peluit terdengung dari dalam gym, seorang siswi yang menjabat jadi pelatih juga manajer tim basket SMA Seirin. Sebut saja Aida Riko. Dia berusaha untuk memanggil seluruh anggotanya untuk berkumpul. Manajer yang kompeten ini menatap anak-anaknya yang sudah berbaris di depannya. Terdengar suara terengah-engah dan wajah yang penuh keringat membasahi seluruh tubuh mereka.

"Minna! Kalian sudah tau, kan? Kalau lusa adalah liburan musim dingin."

Mereka semua mengangguk, kecuali pemuda berambut merah yang acak-acakkan, Kagami Taiga, dia hanya menatap manajernya dengan tanda tanya. Begitupun dengan Kuroko yang dengan wajah tenangnya pura-pura tahu, padahal aslinya dia juga tidak tahu. Aida dengan sabar menghadapi kedua pemain yang diandalkannya, lalu berjalan menuju Kagami sang _ace_ dengan tatapan membunuh_._ Yang ditatap gelagatan bingung tidak mengerti hanya menerima kalau kedua pipinya di cubit dengan kedua tangan Aida.

"Dasar BaKagami! Aku tahu kau bodoh! Apa saja yang kau lakukan di kelas! Ha!?"

"E...eh! a..a..a.."

Kagami tidak dapat berbicara dan kesakitan, tapi dia tetap pasrah saja dengan perlakuan manajernya. Kuroko hanya melihat _partner-_nya sedang di beri pelajaran.

"Ano.._Senpai_."panggilnya.

"Ap— Uwaaaaaa! Ku..Kuroko ternyata." Aida tersentak kaget, tangannya terlepas dari wajah Kagami yang sudah menggembul seperti tupai yang sedang mengumpulkan kacang di dalam mulutnya.

Pemuda surai biru langit sudah biasa mendapat teman-temannya selalu terkejut saat melihatnya karena dia punya hawa keberadaan yang minim. Hal ini, yang membuatnya menjadi pemain banyangan di SMP-nya dulu. Dia sangat berguna sekali bila saat pertandingan yang terdesak, dia ahli dalam mengumpan dan saat ini dia menjadi banyangan Kagami.

"Jadi ada apa dengan lusa? Apa kita masih berlatih di tengah-tengah dinginnya cuaca?" tanya pemuda yang menjadi _point guard_ tim, Izuki Shun.

Sambil kedua tangannya yang masing-masing bertolak pinggang, Aida dengan optimisnya menatap anak-anaknya.

"Tidak, kita akan berencana untuk mengisi liburan bersama. Dan tidak ada latihan untuk _sementara_."katanya.

Dalam arti lain dipikiran mereka tidak ada waktu untuk istirahat sama sekali. Wajah yang tadi sudah kering menjadi semakin berkeringat dingin. Tubuh yang tadinya lesu menjadi tegang.

Tapi ini semua bertujuan untuk meningkatkan rasa kekeluargaan sesama anggota, dan mengisi hari-hari dengan kesenangan sambil bersantai. Dia juga ingin menyegarkan pikiran dari banyak pertandingan yang mereka lewati. Oleh karena itu, demi mengembalikan depresi mereka dia berencana untuk mengajak liburan.

"Yatta!" teriak girang Furihata.

Dibarengi dengan yang lainnya. Mereka akhirnya punya waktu untuk bersenang-senang. Kesempatan ini tidak boleh disia-siakan selagi pelatih mereka sedang berbaik hati.

"Pelatih, kita akan melakukan apa?" tanya Kagami sambil menatap serius.

Yang ditanya hanya senyum-senyum sendiri, menyebabkan seluruh anggota menjadi tegang.

"Pertanyaan yang bagus, walaupun kau bodoh, Kagami."ucap Aida masih tersenyum tidak tahu asal-usulnya.

"Teman dari ayahku mengundang kita ke tempat penginapannya, tentu saja aku menerimanya dengan senang hati."

Terpancar wajah yang berminar-minar dari anggotanya dan berusaha mendengarkan kelanjutannya.

"Kita akan menginap untuk empat hari dan tiga malam. Bagi yang bisa ikut diharapkan kehadirannya di halte. Kita akan berangkat bersama-sama." sambung Aida.

"Tapi dimana penginapannya, Riko?" tanya sang Kapten Seirin. Hyuuga Junpei.

Seluruh anggota mengagguk setuju atas pertanyaan Kaptennya. Kagami sedari tadi di samping Kuroko yang juga sedang mengirim e-mail ke seseorang. Membuatnya risih dan mencoba mengintip ponsel Kuroko. Surai biru muda merasa kalau Kagami mengintip ponselnya segera menutupnya.

"Ada apa Kagami-kun?" tanyanya datar.

"Kau ini! Dari siapa sih?"ucap Kagami kesal merasa dia diabaikan oleh _partner_-nya sendiri.

Kuroko hanya bisa memberikan senyum kepada cahayanya lalu menjawabnya.

"Kagami-kun, mau tahu ya? Rahasia." jawab Kuroko.

Sang _ace _merasa semakin kesal dan mendongkol sendiri, lalu memilih mendiami Kuroko yang juga dengan damainya melihat ke depan lagi.

"Kita akan ke Kyoto!" ujar Aida dengan keras.

Setelah mendengar sahutan dari pelatih, surai biru langit langsung tercengang. Kuroko melihatnya tidak percaya, jantungnya menjadi tidak karuan.

'_Kyoto. Berarti di sana ada Akashi-kun?'_ benaknya dalam hati.

Padahal dia sama sekali belum melupakan kejadian pada malam Akashi menyatakan perasaanya. Dia menjadi bingung dan merasa bersalah, karena masih menggantungkan perasaan mantan Kaptennya itu. Tapi kenapa juga pelatih mengambil tempat penginapan yang cukup jauh sampai ke Kyoto? Kemungkinan juga di Tokyo masih ada tempat penginapan. Tapi apa yang bisa dia lakukan, yang jelas dia akan berusaha untuk berani bila saja bertemu dengan Akashi.

_Time Skip_

Di kediamaman Kuroko, dia sudah keluar dari kamarnya sambil menggendong tasnya. Bergegas untuk menuju ke halte tempat mereka berkumpul. Pada saat sampai di tempat yang dituju, ternyata pelatihnya sudah menyiapkan bus khusus untuk mereka. Jadi mereka tidak perlu memakai kereta lagi.

"Oy Kuroko, kesini."sapa Kagami melambaikan tangannya ke Kuroko.

Kuroko mengangguk dan berlari kecil ke arah ini setelah Kuroko adalah memakai _coat _hitam tebal tanpa pakai syalnya, sebab pernah dia pakaikan ke Akashi.

Saat di dalam bus semuanya duduk dengan tenang dan bercanda ria, Kuroko masih memangku tasnya, Kagami merasa heran yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Kuroko, kau bawa apa sih? Kelihatannya berat."

Kuroko melihat wajah serius Kagami langsung membuka resleting tasnya. Keluar sebuah kepala anjing alaska yang sedang memelet.

"Waah!" kaget Kagami.

"Kuroko, kenapa kau bawa Nigou?" tanya Furihata.

"Sepertinya aku tidak melihat dia masuk ke tasku. Tapi busnya sudah jalan."jawab Kuroko mengeluarkan Nigou dan menaruhnya di lantai. "Ano..pelatih, bolehkan anjingku ikut ke penginapan?"sambungnya.

"Tentu. Tapi kau harus jaga dia ya."jawab Aida. Dan disambung dengan anggukan Kuroko.

"Woof!" gonggong Nigou senang.

Selama di perjalanan yang masih jauh Kuroko sedang melihat-lihat pemandangan di jendelanya. Pikirannya masih belum lepas apabila saja dia tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Akashi disana. Tetapi dalam hatinya yang paling dalam sedikit dia juga ingin bertemu dengan mantan Kaptennya. Tiba-tiba wajahnya merah merona dan menutup matanya untuk menenangkan dirinya.

'_Aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta kepadaku, Tetsuya.' _

Terlintas ucapan Akashi pada malam itu, wajanya kembali merah dan jantungnya menjadi tidak karuan. Tangan kanannya mencoba menyentuh dadanya agar menyuruh diam organ tubuhnya yang mengejutkan. Kuroko tidak tahu apa yang Akashi lakukan agar dia dapat jatuh kepadanya, rasanya sungguh aneh. Dia takut kalau Akashi melakukannya dengan paksaan agar bisa mendapatkannya. Kuroko menunduk dan mencoba berpikir, selama ini dia belum merasakan apapun terhadap Akashi walaupun sedikit, namun masih tidak bisa digambarkan. Tapi dia mencoba untuk merasakan menjadi Akashi, pasti sedih bila seseorang yang dicintainya menggantungkannya. Dan dia tidak mengerti rasanya, Kuroko ingin tahu apa yang dirasakan oleh Akashi saat ini.

* * *

Setelah perjalanan yang menempuh waktu berjam-jam, perjalanan yang lama membuat tubuh mereka menjadi lemas dan Aida mengizinkan mereka untuk beristirahat. Sekarang mereka semua sudah berada di pintu masuk penginapan. Dari sudut pandang mereka tempatnya sangat besar dan indah. Nigou dengan senangnya berlari-lari kesana kemari namun ditangkap oleh Kuroko agar tidak mengganggu tamu yang lain. Mereka sudah berada di sebuah kamar yang megah dan disana mereka langsung terbaring lemah.

**Dzzzz...Dzzzz**

Tiba-tiba ponsel Kuroko bergetar dan dia segera melihat nama dilayar ponsel tersebut, dengan terpaksanya dia bengun dan beranjak keluar tapi tidak lupa meminta izin terhadap yang lainnya untuk mengangkat sebuah panggilan. Saat Kuroko sudah berada jauh dari kamar dan mengangkatnya.

"Halo?"

"Tetsuya, kenapa lama sekali mengangkatnya?"tanya oleh sumber suara disebrang sana.

"Akashi-kun, ada apa menelepon?"

Ternyata Akashi yang menelepon Kuroko, yang ditanya masih terdiam dan juga Kuroko menunggu jawaban dari Akashi.

"Kenapa Tetsuya? Aku merindukanmu sudah jelas, kan."

"Terima kasih Akashi-kun."Kuroko menjawab dengan datar.

"Kau dimana Tetsuya?"

Tepat dengan sasaran Akashi bertanya keberadaan Kuroko sekarang, mustahil untuknya untuk membohongi Akashi. Tapi jika dia jujur, bagaimanapun Akashi segera mengejarnya.

"A..aku sedang di sebuah penginapan dengan anggota Seirin."jawab Kuroko hati-hati, takut bila Akashi semakin curiga.

"Oh begitu. Musim dingin ini cukup mengganggu, Tetsuya. Kau harus jaga kesehatanmu." ucap Akashi.

"Iya, terima kasih. Akashi-kun juga."

"Aaah, seandainya kau ada disini, pasti sangat hangat rasanya."goda Akashi yang sedang menyeringai di sebrang sana, sedangkan yang digoda merah padam dan bingung untuk membalasnya.

Kuroko belum juga menenangkan detak jantungnya, entah apa yang terjadi dia ingin membantah Akashi tapi dia tidak mampu. Tubuhnya masih diam dan ponselnya masih dia genggam ke telinganya. Terlihat semu merah sampai ke dauh telinga Kuroko.

"Hentikan itu, Akashi-kun."kata Kuroko pelan.

Akashi hanya bisa terkikik kecil, Kuroko merasa dia sudah mengatakan hal yang lucu. Lalu dengan cepat terlintas dipikirannya wajah Akashi yang saat itu sedang menatapnya dalam-dalam, saat itu jarak mereka tinggal beberapa centi.

"Akashi-kun?"tanya Kuroko menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya denganponi rambutya.

"Ada apa Tetsuya?"

Sudah beberapa menit Akashi menunggu jawaban dari si surai biru langit_nya._ Sepertinya dia sudah menganggap Kuroko menjadi miliknya.

"A..aku sedang di Ky..Kyoto." jawab Kuroko gagap, matanya layu dan masih ada bekas kemerahan di wajahnya.

Di sebrang sana Akashi menyunggingkan sudut bibirnya, serasa dia sedang menyeringai. Di depannya terdapat papan _shogi _dan duduk di depan jendela yang besar menampilkan malam yang indah.

"Tetsuya, ayo kita bertemu. Malam ini." jawab Akashi halus, namun Kuroko mendengarnya adalah sebuah perintah. "Aku akan ada di depan penginapanmu hanya dengan beberapa menit" lanjutnya lalu memutuskan hubungan telepon. Kuroko menatap bingung, bagaimana mungkin Akashi mengetahui tempat penginapan mereka sekarang. Dia hanya menutup ponselnya dan kembali ke kamar.

Dia menyelesaikan permainannya dan segera menuju ke lemari bajunya, dia mengganti pakaiannnya dan bergegas keluar dari kamarnya. Akashi sudah mengetahui penginapan mana Kuroko berada. Karena dia sudah mempunyai alat canggih yaitu dengan menemukan lokasi seseorang dengan terakhir dia telepon tadi. Hal mudah yang dapat dia lakukan untuk menemukan Tetsuya-nya. Akashi meminta seseorang sopirnya untuk mengantarnya.

'_Malam ini memang menarik, iya kan Tetsuya?'_

_._

_._

_._

_TBC_

* * *

A/N : Gomen, chapternya lama di update. abisnya lg kena flu #Plaak

Author akan segera update yg chapter slanjutnya.

Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Haloo minna! terima kasih sudah mau membaca cerita ini, sebenarnya Author mau bikin panjang ceritanya wkwkwk, yaa doain aja biar semangat ngerjainnya. # plakk! **

**Maaf klo ceritanya gak nyambung dan aneh, haha. Yaudah selamat membaca.**

**Warnings : Shounen ai, typos, gaje XD**

**Rate : T**

**like? review**

**Title : Date? but...**

* * *

Akashi POV

Malam ini begitu ramai dan juga dingin. Setelah mengakhiri percakapanku dengan Tetsuya aku menjadi tidak sabar ingin melihat wajahnya yang manis. Malam ini aku berencana unntuk mengajaknya jalan-jalan berkeliling di Kyoto. Sudah aku tentukan tempat yang tepat dan hanya aku dan dia. Karena cuaca yang dingin, aku memakai kemeja putih panjang dengan lilitan dasi dan rompi hitam, sedangkan jasku hanya kulampirkan di pundak. Tidak lupa aku sengaja memakai syal hangat warna biru muda milik-_nya. _

Aku melirik sebuah pintu masuk penginapan yang sudah berada di depanku. Saat ini aku sedang menunggu 'seseorang' keluar dari sana. Punggung menyandar dan tangan dilipat dengan sabar menunggu Tetsuya keluar. Sudah banyak orang yang memperhatikanku namun tidak aku pedulikan. Mataku hanya lurus menatap ke depan.

Setelah beberapa menit aku menunggu, target incaranku keluar juga. Bisa kulihat dia melirik kanan-kiri hanya untuk mencariku. Senyumanku merekah melihatnya seperti anak yang sedang kehilangan arah. Tubuhku sudah tidak sabar ingin merengkuh tubuh miliknya.

Aku tidak mencoba untuk memanggilnya, tapi akhirnya dia melihat ke arahku dan segera berlari kecil. Sesuai dengan dugaanku, dia begitu manis dan polos. Lampu malam menerangi kami berdua, sekarang dia berdiri dihadapanku. Terlihat uap dingin keluar dari mulutnya, karena ini musim dingin.

"Akashi-kun, maaf membuatmu menunggu lama." ucapnya.

Aku tidak mempedulikan alasannya yang menyebabkan datang terlalu lama, saat ini aku senang bisa melihatnya, sehat dan semakin manis. Dia hanya memakai _sweater _putih, aku lega pakaiannya menutupi lehernya. Tapi sedikit tidak tega melihatnya sedikit kedinginan.

"Tidak apa-apa, Tetsuya. Kau terlihat kedinginan."

Aku segera melepas syalnya dan melilitkan di lehernya juga menaruh jasku ke pundaknya berharap untuk di pakainya. Dia bingung dan juga terkejut saat aku melilitkan syal di lehernya.

"Tapi Akashi-kun, kau juga pasti kedinginan. I..ini tidak adil."jawabnya melihatku dengan wajah yang bisa kubaca 'khawatir'.

Namun, jawabannya tidak mengubah apapun. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyumanku yang 'biasa'.

"Jika kau mau adil. Sekarang genggam tanganku, aku tidak lagi kedinginan. Karena kau ada di sampingku, Tetsuya."balasku mencuri tangannya dan menggenggamnya.

Dia hanya menatap kaget, mungkin dari kalimatku barusan. Namun, dia membalas genggamanku. Aku bisa menahan dinginnya malam bila Tetsuya bersamaku, aku sangat terasa hangat bisa menggenggam tangannya. Kulihat wajah putihnya bersemu merah, aku tidak tahu itu dari cuaca yang dingin atau dia merasa malu.

"Ayo kita pergi." kataku.

Kami akhirnya berjalan berdampingan, aku menguatkan genggamanku dengannya. Tapi terkejutnya dia juga menguatkan genggamannya.

"Um...A..Akashi-kun, kita mau kemana?"tanyanya melihatku masih dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

Sudah sangat terbiasa kalau Tetsuya selalu melihat seseorang dengan wajahnya yang sulit di tebak. Tapi aku tidak mau dia melihatku dengan wajah itu, seakan aku dan orang lain sama di matanya. Aku _harus_ membuat Tetsuya bisa melihatku berbeda dan hanya aku seorang!

"Kita ke suatu tempat yang bagus, di Kyoto banyak tempat yang patut di kunjungi, Tetsuya. Tapi aku memilih salah satunya."

Pandanganku masih terus ke depan, Tetsuya juga hanya mengangguk dan kembali melihat jalan. Kami berdua berjalan berdampingan tanpa mempedulikan siapapun yang melihat, selama ada Tetsuya, tidak ada lagi yang kupedulikan.

Akashi end POV

Normal POV

Kuroko melirik sedikit ke Akashi yang masih melihat lurus, wajahnya langsung bersemu merah jika melihat sosok yang sedang serius akan sesuatu. Dia ingat kalau Akashi telah menyatakan perasaannya padanya, dan itu dengan sungguh-sungguh dan penuh dengan keberanian. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia balas untuknya, perasaannya masih belum sama seperti yang dirasakan Akashi padanya. Namun, dia merasa bersama Akashi hatinya selalu nyaman dan aman. Walaupun, dia terlihat dengan tatapan yang mengintimidasi dan senyuman terlihat mengejek. Tapi dia merasa kalau Akashi melakukan itu semua adalah untuk melindungi sesuatu.

Tidak terasa kalau mereka sudah berjalan selama 30 menit lebih, Kuroko dan Akashi sudah berdiri di sebuah tower yang tinggi dan lampu menghiasinya. Surai biru muda mendongak ke atas dengan terpesona melihat tower yang terang begitu indah. Melihat pemuda di sampingnya terpikat dengan sesuatu yang dilihatnya, Akashi hanya bisa tersenyum, namun senyumannya berbeda dengan yang lain. Ini mengisyaratkan kehangatan dan kebahagiaan. Lagipula, ini adalah salah satu rencananya untuk mendapatkan Tetsuya-nya. Kali ini dia harus bersabar untuk mendapatkan seseorang yang di inginkannya.

Akashi menarik tangan Kuroko berjalan ke arah pintu masuk tower tersebut. Surai merah menekan tombol lift, sesampainya mereka berdua di lantai paling atas alias puncak tower tersebut. Kuroko berlari ke arah jendela kaca raksasa melihat dengan mata yang berminar-minar. Kota Kyoto begitu indah jika terlihat dari atas, banyak lampu warna-warni yang terhias di bawah sana.

"I..indah." bisik Kuroko lembut.

"Iya, indah."balas Akashi hanya melihat wajah Kuroko yang sedang fokus dengan pemandangan Kota Kyoto.

Terukir senyuman dari Kuroko, dia begitu senang karena ini adalah pertama kalinya dia melihat sesuatu dari atas tower. Sesuatu yang indah dan menyenangkan.

"Aku sangat senang malam ini. Bisa melihat ini semua dengan seseorang sangatlah menyenangkan, apalagi melihatnya dengan Akashi-kun."kata Kuroko melihat Akashi dengan senyuman yang hangat.

1

2

3

"E..e..m..mak..maksudku, a..aku senang Akashi-kun mau mengajakku ke..kemari, Akashi-kun sungguh baik."balas Kuroko tergagap dengan semburat merah.

Akashi hanya menatap pemuda biru muda di depannya dengan tenang, lalu dia mulai terkikik kecil setelah mendengar pengakuan Kuroko yang kikuk. Pemuda surai biru muda tidak pernah membuat Akashi-kun berhenti menghiburnya. Kuroko yang heran dengan apa yang Akashi tertawakan hanya menatapnya bingung.

Akhirnya dia berhenti tertawa, dia melihat Kuroko senang. Akashi melihat jam tangannya dan memegang pergelangan tangan Kuroko.

"Ikut aku." pintanya.

"Eh? Kemana?"

Surai merah hanya menarik pelan pemuda biru muda itu ke suatu tempat, mereka saat ini berada di tempat yang khusus dan sedikit berbeda dari tempat sebelumnya. Disini malah lebih indah dibandingkan sebelumnya.

Kuroko hanya penasaran mengapa dia dibawa kemari, matanya tidak lepas dari punggung pemuda di depannya. Tangan mereka masih terikat, kebisingan menyelimuti sudut ruangan. Namun, tiba-tiba suara ledakan terdengar dari luar ruangan.

**BOOM**

Awalnya Kuroko tersentak mendengarnya, tapi dia segera melihat ke jendela. Matanya membesar, dia bisa melihat percikan api warna-warni besar menyebar. Dia melihat kembang api.

**BOOM**

Kali ini Akashi menghadap ke arah Kuroko, suara bising tidak lagi terdengar hanya suara ledakan dan cahaya kembang api berada di dalam ruangan. Kuroko menatap Akashi, tangan kanan pemuda merah segera menyentuh dagu surai pemuda biru.

Wajah Akashi mulai mendekatinya, Kuroko menatap mata Akashi yang begitu serius. Dagunya segera diangkatnya, perasaannya sudah tidak karuan, suasana yang begitu mendukung suasana. Jantung mereka saling berdetak dengan cepatnya, Kuroko tidak dapat berpaling dari tatapan sang _Emperor_. Matanya segera dipejam dengan eratnya. Dia tidak peduli lagi apa yang akan mantan Kaptennya lakukan.

Akashi melihat mata Kuroko yang tertutup rapat hanya mengeluarkan senyuman kecilnya. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kuroko, bibirnya menyentuh kening milik surai biru muda. Kuroko membuka matanya perlahan merasa kalau Akashi sedang mencium keningnya. Pipinya terus memerah dan tubuhnya tidak dapat bergerak. Seakan dirinya berubah menjadi batu.

Setelah memberikan kecupan manis pada Kuroko, dia mengusap pipi Kuroko dengan tangannya. Dia sungguh ingin memiliki Kuroko dengan segera, dia benci berlama-lama. Tapi dia sangat yakin kalau Kuroko adalah hanya miliknya. Dia akan berusaha untuk menjauhkan orang-orang yang dekat dengan Tetsuya-nya.

"Aku senang jika kau senang, Tetsuya. Ini belum seberapa yang aku berikan padamu. Keberadaanmu akan menjadi hal yang membahagiakan, dan sesaat kau disini aku tidak akan menyiakan waktuku untukmu, Tetsuya." ucap Akashi.

Tatapan mereka tidak saling lepas, Kuroko tercengang mendengar perkataan hangat dari mulut mantan Kaptennya dulu. Hal ini mendapat respon dari Kuroko, dia menyentuh tangan Akashi yang masih menyentuh pipinya.

"Kalau begitu aku juga tidak sabar untuk mencintaimu, Akashi-kun. Waktu bersamamu tidak pernah aku lupakan. Bersama Akashi-kun sangat nyaman dan hangat. Aku senang."

Akashi untuk pertama kalinya merasa tersentuh dan hatinya terasa bagai bunga-bunga mulai siap untuk mekar. Kuroko menerima untuk menjadi miliknya. Mulai dari sekarang dia akan membuat Kuroko bahagia.

* * *

Setelah beberapa lama mereka di tower dan memutuskan untuk turun. Kuroko mengajak Akashi untuk duduk terlebih dahulu di sebuah taman. Mereka duduk berdampingan, di depan mata mereka ada pemandangan cahaya-cahaya kecil dari kota.

Suasana yang nyaman dan menenangkan, selama ini Akashi merencanakannya untuknya. Dari perjalananya ke tower dan untuk kembang apinya. Semuanya sudah diatur oleh Akashi. Saat ini, gantian Kuroko untuk membawa Akashi ke sebuah taman yang sepi hanya mereka berdua. Duduk berdampingan, tangan mereka saling terikat. Tidak terasa kantuk mulai datang di matanya. Kuroko tidak sengaja menjatuhkan kepalanya ke pundak Akashi.

Akashi dengan tenang melirik ke arah seseorang yang suatu saat akan menjadi miliknya itu dengan senyuman hangat. Sudah berapa kali dia tersenyum seperti ini. Benar-benar mengejutkan dan ini yang membuatnya senang. Untuk sementara dia membiarkan momen ini berlangsung. Dia sangat menikmatinya, rasa hangat bersama Kuroko membuatnya nyaman di sampingnya. Berharap ini bisa berlangsung selama-lamanya. Akashi berharap.

"Oyasumi, Tetsuya."bisik Akashi melihat wajah tidur Kuroko.

Malam ini bulan menyinari kota itu, suara kembang api menggema di telinga. Dua pemuda duduk berdampingan bersama di bangku taman. Berharap menantikan hari baru yang lebih menyenangkan.

.

.

.

_TBC_

* * *

**A/N Haloo para readers yang Author cintai gimana ceritanya? bagus atau abal? ya ditunggu di review ya**

**Akashi : Hey, kapan sih bikin kalo Tetsuya sudah jadi milikku?**

**Author : sabar Akashi-kun, belum waktunya.**

**Akashi : Kalo begitu aku bikin jalan sendiri saja! (sambil memegang guntingnya)**

**Author : (bingung) eh? gimana caranya?**

**dengan seringaian Akashi dan senyuman mengejek, Author nosebleed.**

**Akashi : hem, kau meremehkanku?**

**Author : Ohoho, yasudah semangat para reader, tunggu kelanjutannya ya. **

**Akashi : Ya, tunggu kelanjutannya. terima kasih sudah membaca (ckris ckris)**


End file.
